D Gray- Man FanFiction
by timcanpy's pen
Summary: "What is it feels like not knowing so much about yourself? Its…scary. You don't even know if you're still yourself, the self that you used to know, the self that you used to live. My already messed up life had just gone complicated." A/N Allen's mask gradually slips.


**EDITED. STORY OCCURS RIGHT AFTER THE CHAPTER 218 OF D. GRAY- MAN MANGA.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D. GRAY- MAN BY KATSURA HOSHINO**

* * *

**Title: D. Gray- Man [FanFiction]**

**"What is it feels like not knowing so much about yourself? Its…scary. You don't even know if you're still yourself, the self that you used to know, the self that you used to live. My already messed up life had just gone complicated. Too complicated to think about myself, I just wanted my comrades, my friends, to be safe. I only have one sole purpose in life to destroy akumas and free their souls, to proctect my friends and fight alongside them, to protect humanity, and to end the corrupted desires of the Millennium Earl along with the Noahs. This is what I am living for, for the akumas and for humans. But, will I still be able to go on with my life now that there is someone residing in me, the 14th?"**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**+++D. Gray- Man+++**

General Tiedoll knocked politely and opened the door. He stepped in and walked towards the couch where Lenalee and Marie sat, Kanda followed suit.

"Kanda!" Komui stood abruptly from his seat, unattended papers fluttered and fell down the messy floor."What the hell, Kanda...where have you been?! you're risking you posistion so as Marie and Lenalee." Komui scolded him.

Kanda, who remained standing while the rest sat, scowled. He glared at their executive for a moment before he stomped his feet and yanked Komui's collar. "Hey, what are you planning, Komui? Are you looking for Allen?" he snarled.

"In fact, yes. As your supervisor, it is my duty to protect your lives, Kanda." Komui replied him calmly.

"Protect, you say? Didn't that inspector Levillier labeled him as a threat, a traitor?!"

"Y-your...right, Kanda..." Komui trailed off. "But-"

"Komui." Kanda cut him off and pulled back his hand that holds Komui. He then turned around to see the people on the couch. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Allen is...not running away. He's fighting the Noah inside him. ALONE."

Lenalee gasped. Really? Allen is fighting alone? what am i doing? How could i call myself his friend when i let him fight all by himself? Lenalee bowed her head feeling ashamed. "Allen needs...someone, someone that could give him strength to fight the battle that resided inside him. "Now," once again, he turned to Komui. "Komui," then he looked at General Tiedoll. "General, i swear to kill that man had he turned into the 14th. This is the only thing that i could do for him."

Everyone fell in silence.

Marie listened to everyones heartbeat, specially Kanda's. His heart contained some regrets and blamed himself because he, Kanda, was the reason for the awakening of the 14th. But there is also determination in his heart. Kanda wanted to repay the kindeness that Allen showed to him and Alma.

Kanda just realized his mistake when he and Alma, for the last time, reunited. He regretted his actions towards other people, for being mean and violent. Now that he has this another chance, he will savoured and use this wisely. True, he hated the Order for what they have done before but Kanda can't afford to lose these people surrounded him that are always by his side. He will do everything to cherish this chance that Allen gave him.

As a matter of fact, he hated his life, the innocence, his name. But when he returned, for the first time he accepted his innocence, which is now a crystal-type, as Yuu Kanda with a smile, a real smile.

That is why, he will fight this battle not only for himself but for his friends that aquianted him throughout and will fight not alone but together.

Lenalee on the other handa thought of her world. Her friends, her family, her world. She can't afford to lose any more of the pieces that make up her world. She spent her childhood unwillingly inside the Order's walls. Though she grew up here she still feels uncomfortable and lonely until Allen came in

Allen had brought her hope. Allen taught her things about the life she wasn't aware. The life of an exorcist and its sole purpose.

Akumas.

They were once human and have souls trapped inside unwilling to do what they were programmed for but can do nothing. So, as an exorcist, they have to help the akuma's soul.

Lenalee knew it all the time but never understands until Allen made her realized.

Allen was alone. Fighting alone. And she hated that part of him but later Allen learned and she was happy. But now that Allen needed them the most, they left him fight alone.

Lenalee felt shame.

Everyone was deep in their thoughts when the phone rung breaking the silence.

Komui picked up the phone.

"Yes, hello?"

*Chief!- we need -up! We need backup! Th- Earl-! Aaahh!"

Komui hanged the phone when the line was cut. He adjusted his glasses that glinted in light. "Kanda, Lenalee, Marie, and General...I think Allen is fighting the Earl. Please go and help. And..." he paused as he looked at them. "...bring Allen back."

**+++D. Gray- Man+++**

Johnny was clutching the now unconsciuos body of his white-haired friend. They were currently inside the protection of three talisman which will not last long. The finders that came in the hopes of capturing the teen, Allen Walker, laid unconscious on the ground when they were attacked by the Earl in just one blow.

"Allen! Allen, wake up! We have to escape now, Allen. Please wake up!" Johnny called shaking Allen's shoulders while the Earl kept on punching the barrier that they were in.

The barrier cracked after 3 punches. Just one more time and it will shatter.

The Millennium Earl raised an arm and punched the barrier which immediately shattered.

"No!" Johnny yelled when he saw their enemy's fist approaching them. He shut his eyes and held Allen tightly waiting for the fist that would end them but it never came.

Johnny opened an eye and saw someone stood in front of them.

Kanda.

"Kanda!" he said thankfully. Kanda blocked the attack with his mugen. Marie then activated his innocence and restrained the enemy's movements. Lenalee took this chance to get Jonny and Allen away from their enemy. She shoulderes both Allen and Johnny and jumped back to a safer place.

General Tiedoll activated his innocence.

Garden of Eden.

Using that technique, he was able to block the Earl's way.

"Kanda, Marie, go and get the finders. We can't fight the Earl yet. We have to go back at Order and treat their injuries."

Boom!

The defense that the General created was destroyed. "Nea...*hearts* let's go home...!" the Earl sang as he jumped forward. Marie's strings were cut because of this. Kanda then rushed forward and jumped in front of him. He raised his sword above his head with his two hands and slashed it. The Earl swayed his arm before Kanda hit him. Kanda was pinned on the wall, he coughed blood before he fell.

Lenalee didn't failed to notice that Allen stirred. "Allen." she said. The three of them were hiding in an alley away from the sight of the 1st desciple of Noah clansmen.

"Who are you?!" they heard the Earl asked in a raged voice. "Where did you hide my brother?!" he asked as he attacked the General, Marie, and Kanda. The three kept on dodging his attacks and countered it when they got a chance.

"Allen?" ask Johnny worriedly.

Allen slowly opened his eyes. Two hazy figures came into his view. He blinked. "Joh...nny? Lena...le?"

"Allen!" Johnny jumped on him and hugged the teen. Allen squeked from Lenalee's lap.

"Johnny, your killing him. He couldn't breath."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Allen." Johnny back off rubbing the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay, Johnny. Sorry you caught into this because of me."

Johnny just gave him a warm smile telling him that it's alright because they are friends.

"Allen..." this time Lenalee embraced him. Tears made its way out of her eyes. "I missed you, Allen. I'm so glad that I see you again." after that, she broke the hug and looked at Allen's silver pools. She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy. I think i hit my head hard."

They heard an explosion. Allen got up on his knees but the two pulled him down telling him it's not safe to fight the Earl who's out of his senses but Allen refuged to hide and made his way out of the alley. Lenalee and Johnny followed suit.

Allen poked his head below were Lenalee and Johnny. They couldn't see anything but dust and smoke. They waited for few seconds before the smoke slowly dispersed. What they saw shocked them completely.

Kanda and Marie laid on the ground groaning because of pain while the General merely dropped on his knees. The area was wiped clean. There were no any traces of buildings and the cemented road was now soil.

What happened?

Lenalee, Johnny, and Allen run to them followed by the finders who woke up after that enormous explosion.

"General!" The finders exclaimed as they run towards the General. "General, are you alright?"

Plok!

The second finder whipped his head. "Are you blind?! Of course he's not! Look at him!." he gestured his arms to the General. "He has injuries and you're asking if he is alright? Oh come on, can't you see the situation?"

"I know! I know! I just wanna make sure."

"Oh, no need for you to worry. I may be injured but I can still fight." the General assured them with a smile.

On the other hand Kanda and Marie were approached by the three. They stood and glanced at them. "Kanda! Marie!" Lenalee called. They stopped in front of the two.

"Are you guys okay? What happened anyway?" Johnny asked.

"I was holding down the Earl with the help of General Tiedoll." said Marie while listening to the enemy's movements but he couldn't hear anything. He frowned.

"I cut him." was all what Kanda told them.

"You what?" Allen asked.

"I said I cut him."

"Then...? What about the explosion?" Lenalee asked. They were confused. "I don't really have the idea but when I cut him he just self explode." Kanda explained as he dusted himself.

They looked at where the Earl was but still couldn't see what's behind the smoke. Curuios, they walked to where the General and finders are. Lenalee asked them if they knew what happened to their enemy but no was their answer.

Johnny turned to Marie and asked the same.

"Odd. I can't hear anything beside the calm heart beat that I supposed own by the Earl." said waited for another minute for the smoke to fully cleared the way.

No Millennium Earl.

The Earl was not there, but a man who laid his stomach on the ground. They watched as the man in pyjamas stirred. He pushed himself and sat. Allen felt like his heart sunk down his stomach when he saw that very familiar hair and build of the man's face. The man looked at the people in front of him. "Nea…" he cried. "Don't you remember me…?"

Allen sunk down his knees. "Impossible…" he muttered. His wide eyes still focused at the man. "Impossible…" he repeated.

"Allen?" General Tiedoll bent down and asked. "What did you say?"

The exorcists and finders looked down at Allen. Confused.

"impossible…Impossible…" he repeated like a mantra. "It can't be…yes, that's right…it's…impossible."

"Allen? What are you talking about? What's impossible?" Lenalee dropped on her knees and shook Allen's shoulders but Allen didn't noticed her. His focused was at the crying man in front of them.

"Do you know him?" asked Kanda.

"No…" Allen ignored them. He clutched his head trying to shake away the memories he was seeing.

"_Allen…"_

He heard the man from his past called.

"No…" Allen said once again shaking his head. He was confused. He don't know what to do but cry. "What the hell…he's crying." Kanda muttered to himself. "Oi! Moyashi, what the hell is your problem!" Kanda yelled impatiently. Johnny has to hold him down before Kanda could slice the bean sprout. Allen seemed like he was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked up, wide eyed, at Kanda.

Kanda stopped struggling against Johnny's hold when he looked at Allen's eyes. Eyes that were filled with regrets and sorrow.

"Allen? Do you know him? that man?" Allen looked at Lenalee. He was still in the state of shock that he was unable to process what they were saying. "Allen…" worried, Lenalee shook him. "Listen. Do you know him…?"

"He…he is…" Allen trailed off before he fell unconscious. The 14th was moving once again. No matter what he do, he couldn't force himself to stay awake.

**+++D. Gray- Man+++**

**Please feel free to drop by and leave a review before you go. Please do tell me how was the chapter so far.**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

**See you next chapter!**

**#Timcanpy's pen**


End file.
